Just a Daydream
by ThoughtBubble101
Summary: This is just a story of what I wish would happen whenever I go to bed. Waking up to my favorite characters on a really good anime!


**A.N. So I got bored and then it hit me, I could totally write a story about me somehow getting trapped in Black Butler! I've always wanted to do a story like this and I also saw it having tons of chapters of different people having different stories like it. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

One moment I was sleeping in my bed at home in the real world, and the next I was lying in the snow in my over sized old t-shirt and colorful undies. Naturally, I was freezing! I was also scared, until I heard a voice whispering to me.

"Hey, are you alright? Hello?"

I slowly lifted my head in confusion and stared at one of my favorite characters in anime history. Soma squatted down beside me and took off his shawl. Agni lifted me lightly while Soma wrapped it around me. I couldn't believe what was happening. I was so confused. I didn't think I was dreaming but what was happening didn't seem possible in real life. I was speechless with confusion.

"U-um... U-uhh", I mumbled.

"My name is Soma and this is my friend Agni. What's your name", Soma asked.

I stared up at him, completely befuddled and scared. I squeezed his shirt, fighting the strong urge to hug him. I knew every bit of him through "Kuroshitsuji Wiki" and, of course, through the anime itself.

"I- I'm... My name is, um, Tiffany", I blushed furiously.

"Agni her face is turning red! I think she has a cold."

Agni bent down and pressed the back of his palm to my forehead. My face grew hotter by his touch. My favorite may be Soma but I had never had such a good looking guy come this close or even care for me like this.

"We need to get her back to Ciel's house before she gets worse", Agni said quickly.

He turned and lifted me onto his back. I suddenly felt flustered and slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. I shook in the flurry and huddled closer to his back.

"Th-Thanks Agni", I whispered in his ear.

He smiled at me and nodded. Soma stepped closer and re-wrapped his shawl around me.

"Alright Tiffany, we're taking you back with us to see Ciel. We'll see if you can stay there for the night", Agni comforted.

"I bet he'll let you stay! I'm sure he will let you stay! He let us stay", Soma said with a smile.

His smile sent me in a daze. I just loved it. I giggled and hid my blushing face in Agni's neck. He turned his head towards me and smiled. I felt safe, regardless of how strange the situation was. I just hoped that if this was a dream, that it wouldn't end.

* * *

><p>Agni knocked on the large double doors of the Phantomhive mansion. I wasn't surprised when I saw Sebastian open the door. He smiled upon the sight of Agni and Soma.<p>

"Ah, you've returned. Get in before you both catch cold", Sebastian said as he stepped to the side.

Agni walked in and Soma followed. I couldn't help but stare at Sebastian and his kind smile. It made my heart quicken.

"Who is this", Sebastian asked, staring directly at me.

I jumped a little in surprise. I couldn't find the strength to look at him, which made me even more uncomfortable.

"This is Tiffany. We found her while we were on our way back from handing out curry buns. She was just laying in the snow, with barely any clothes on. We think she might be sick",Soma explained.

Sebastian stepped forward, holding out his hand towards my head. I jumped and whimpered a bit by the touch of his hand.

"It does appear that she is warm. I'll ask the young master if she can stay here for the night", Sebastian said as he walked up the stairs. Agni followed, grunting a bit from carrying me for so long.

"I-I can walk if you're to tired of carrying me. I'm just a little cold is all", I whispered.

Agni smiled and shook his head.

"No need for that. I'm fine", he said with a smile.

I didn't feel completely reassured. He seemed a bit strained, but I didn't think there was anything that would convince him. I felt happy when Soma rushed forward and offered to carry me for him.

"I can walk! I'm fine", I tried to explain, but neither of them would have it.

Soma lifted me onto his shoulders and hurried forward to catch up with Sebastian as he knocked on Ciel's door.

"Come in", Ciel yelled.

Sebastian stepped in and ushered us to follow. Soma grunted forward and shifted me higher. I whimpered and held onto him tightly.

"Who is this and what is she doing in my study",Ciel asked.

I looked away from him and snuggled into Soma's neck.

"Her name is Tiffany. We found her while we were giving out curry buns. She was just laying in the snow. We think she might be sick. We were wondering if she could stay here until she gets back on her feet", Soma explained again.

"Let me see her", Ciel commanded.

Soma stepped forward and slipped me from his shoulders. I nervously stepped forward, wrapping Soma's shawl tighter around me and tripping up on air. I suddenly felt dizzy. I think Soma noticed, because he instantly slipped his arms around me.

"Where are you from", Ciel asked.

"I-I-I'm from another world", was all I could get out.

Ciel stared at me, completely confused.

"Uh... What", Ciel stared.

I couldn't find any words to explain why I was there, because I had no idea, myself. I just got the idea to faint in the hopes that I could get out of the situation. It seemed to work.

"Get her to a guest room, quick! Sebastian, get her some medicine", Ciel ordered, abruptly standing.

Sebastian swiftly picked me up and carried me to a guest room, just at the end of the hall. I wasn't surprised to see that he had the medicine within a few seconds. It wasn't really a lie to say that I didn't need it. I did feel a bit sick.

"There, now drink this and I'll get you a wet rag", Sebastian said as he handed me a drink.

I gingerly took it and smiled. I was disappointed when he didn't smile back.

"Well, that was a pretty believable faint", he remarked.

I knew a lot about Sebastian, so I knew I could trust him.

"Can I tell you something, Sebastian", I asked.

He seemed a bit surprised at me addressing him directly, but he nodded solemnly.

"What I said earlier about being from a different world is true. I'm not lying. The only reason I faked fainting was because I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want to be thrown out and I know how cold Ciel can be, so I didn't want to risk him saying no", I explained.

"How did you get here if you're from another world and how do you know my young master", Sebastian asked.

"I don't know how I got here from the other world. That's the million dollar question. I know Ciel because of him being on an anime in my world. I already know you are gonna ask what anime is so I'll go ahead and tell you. Anime is a form of Japanese art that will appear later in the far future", I continued.

Sebastian just stared at me, his left eye twitching slightly. I knew exactly how he felt. I was completely confused on how I even got here!

"You have to believe me! I swear that what I'm saying is the truth! I know it sounds strange but I'm not lying", I begged.

I was starting to feel a bit dizzy so I leaned back and sighed.

"Are you alright? You look a bit pale", Sebastian asked as he leaned forward and pressed his hand against my cheek.

"I don't even know anymore", I mumbled.

"*sigh* How about you just get some sleep. You seem to be a bit out of it. I'll get you the wet rag and check back with you in the morning", Sebastian reassured.

"Thank you. Maybe this will all make sense in the morning", I remarked.

Sebastian stood and left with the empty cup. He came back and laid a cool rag on my forehead.

"Rest easy. If you need anything, ring that bell", Sebastian said as he pointed to a small bell near the bed.

"Okay, but can I ask a quick question", I shyly lifted my finger.

Sebastian nodded as he stood.

"Where is Soma's room? I'd like to thank him later when I'm feeling up to it", I said nervously.

Sebastian stared at me for a moment before responding.

"Three doors down, on the left", he answered a bit slowly.

"Thanks... Um, good night. I'll see you in the morning I guess", I mumbled, blushing harshly.

Sebastian stared for a little bit, but turned around and left. I just curled up under the thin white blanket and sighed. Now that I was alone, I could think about what was happening. I had traveled to this world in my sleep, somehow. I had been rescued by Agni and his purple haired, golden eyed companion! The man of my dreams had carried me in to meet one of the biggest characters of the anime world. I had met one of the biggest characters in the world. I was just cared for by(arguably) one of the sexiest butlers of the anime world! Now, I had no idea how to get back to the real world and I wasn't even sure I wanted to go back.

A knock at the door pushed me back into reality, I think.

"Tiffany? May we come in", a familiar voice asked nervously.

"Um, yeah. Sure", I said nervously.

Soma poked his head in and slowly walked forward. Agni followed behind, softly shutting the door behind him. Soma walked up to the side of my bed and smiled warmly, melting me on the inside.

"Are you feeling any better? Do I need to leave", Soma asked nervously.

I clumsily wiggled out of the blanket and crawled towards hims, awkwardly pulling his shawl off of me.

"I'm fine, really. I was actually gonna come by later to give you your shawl back and thank you both for helping me", I nervously mumbled.

I held out his shawl, refusing to make eye contact for fear of blushing to harshly in front of him. I had been picked on about that quite a lot back in the real world.

"Oh, it's fine. Keep the shawl. I can just get a new one. Besides, you look pretty cold under such a thin blanket. Do you want Agni to get you a thicker one", Soma asked.

"No, um, that's okay. Thanks for the shawl. It's really warm", I said with a smile.

Soma smiled and gave me a hug that warmed my entire being. My face reddened enough to light a fireplace. I whimpered a little by accident.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you", Soma apologized, quickly backing up.

"No, n-no! It's fine! I was just a little surprised is all... I-I... Um I liked it", I mumbled uncomfortably, nervously darting me eyes.

I dared to glance up at him and was surprised to see him blushing a bit. A nervous giggle escaped me. I quickly hid my face behind his shawl.

"You liked it... Um, I kind of liked it too", Soma remarked with a smile.

I peeked from behind the shawl and smiled.

"Will you... Will you stay with me... F-For the night", I asked.

Soma smiled and nodded. He crawled into bed and held out his arms for me. I paused for just a second, realizing that one of my biggest daydreams was coming true. I quickly curled up to him, resting my head in the nook of his neck.

"I don't know what it is about you, but I feel strange when I'm around you, but in a good way", Soma said as he stared into my eyes.

My heart pounded as I stared into his golden eyes. I couldn't help but whisper the words I had always wanted to say to him.

"I love you."

Soma's eyes widened as he stared me down, unable to find any words.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean that... I-I mean I did but... Um. Just forget, please! I just want to sleep", I stuttered.

"S-Sleep. Right! Lets just go to sleep", Soma remarked, clearly dazed.

I stuffed my face in his neck and squeezed my eyes shut, but I couldn't help but stare back up at his handsome face. His golden eyes shimmered in the yellow light of the candle behind me. I heard Agni step forward and blow the light out and that was the last view of Soma's face that I had that night.

I held onto the hope of seeing him again in the morning, pleading that this wasn't just a dream.

**To be continued.**

**A.N. This just turned out to be another fantasy I guess. Haha! Hope you enjoyed. When I finish, I plan to ask my friends for their version and maybe you guys could send me your version and I could post it as a chapter. Don't worry, I'll put who the story belongs to. I just want to read everyone else's version if they have one. :)**


End file.
